User talk:Mr.Zalgopasta
Before You Post: Please for the love of Cthulhu create a new header when you start a new conversation. You don't need to do so when you respond just... "when you start a new conversation". Also, please leave your signature. This'll all help in making my talk page less confuzzling. Thank you for your time :))))))) ALSO: Note that I ALWAYS, without exception, respond to a message on my own talk page. So if you're waiting for me to get back to you... check here. ADDENDUM: '''Please, if you are going to spam a whole lotta butthurt... don't do it here. Do it in an email to me (lookmeintheeye@yahoo.com) so as to make my page less ugly. My Talk Archives: Cousin Zalgy's Talk Archive 1 GOTCHA AGAIN! I'm sure you get lonely occasionally, so if you want some company too... err... LOOK at you, you know exactly where to look. She'll be right here every time you look at your talk page~ (Gotcha again! and every other time you see your talk page) :Trollface -- Evra the Kid (talk) 02:34, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Art Nice art! Thanks. Be sure to leave a new heading and leave your sig. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 18:51, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Help thanks for helping me Shadowmentor (talk) 03:19, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Anytime. Btw... please leave a new heading. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 03:23, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Question I never, ever leave any messages on anyone's pages but I had a question (as you can tell by the header). I really don't care about the trophies or whatever we get on this site. I just love to edit pages or grammatical errors. Would I be able to do that without getting penalysed for making several edits to different articles? Or at it says, "pointless edits." Whizcuz (talk) 04:29, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Lol no. We welcome any user who's willing to edit the shit outta the articles in order to make them better. Just don't post multiple edits simultameously. If you are going to do multiple edits on a page you can do it all at once and publish it as one edit. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 19:43, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Regarding my story. You remember the story: "SpongeBob Loses Hope" right? well, i fixed EVERY error, so i would like for you to take a look at it, and please remove the "needs editing" catagory. thanks, Zalgo's account (talk) 01:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC)Zalgo's AccountZalgo's account (talk) 01:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I'll take a look at it. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 01:39, August 19, 2012 (UTC) please please unbann me. NOW YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE Four reasons as to why I won't unban you: 1) It was a deserved ban. 2) You're annoying me. 3) You took up way too much space on my talk page. 4) You didn't leave your sig. Be happy I didn't ban you for a longer time. Also if you wanna vent do it via email. I could use the laugh. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 02:15, August 19, 2012 (UTC) About the story... what exactly was wrong with it? And why does it still need editing? Zalgo's account (talk) 11:46, August 19, 2012 (UTC)Zalfo's accountZalgo's account (talk) 11:46, August 19, 2012 (UTC) For starters half of the names still aren't capitalized. I saw sentences that weren't capitalized still. And there were a couple of "i"s that should have been capitalized. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 14:47, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Bannishment... Dear Mr.Zalgopasta I am sincerley sorry for the long post that had come befrore this one, I also thank you for the reply. Benjaminthewill123123 (talk) 04:37, August 20, 2012 (UTC)Benjaminthewill123123 Dude. Chill on my talk page. You're not getting yourself anywhere by spamming the shit out of it. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 20:54, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Seriously man. I'm losing patience. Say something. Next time you edit my talk page without saying anything new, you're in for shit. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 21:50, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I was just correcting a gramatiacal erorr I had made in the previous statement. Benjaminthewill123123 (talk) 21:53, August 20, 2012 (UTC)Benjaminthewill123123 Her Story Attempted to post my story Her Smile to article listing under 'H'... apparently being blocked in my efforts to do so, and my attempts to do a little housekeeping (people can't seem to alphabetise :facepalm:) but kindly request that any banishment consequences be stayed for the extenuating circumstances, still attempting to correct this, but just an FYI... Much thanks, in advance... LorenLuke (talk) 18:58, August 20, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: it seems that there's been an issue with malware being in links, and while I'd otherwise be happy to delete all the stuff with a particular executeble file extension in the hyperlinks under the 'H' listings, except that's other people's work... So, if there's a way to somehow add it to the article listing, I would... unfortunately the spam filter again continues to prevent me from doing so. EDIT2: Any headway on the cause of the thingy? --LorenLuke (talk) 04:20, August 22, 2012 (UTC) You're gonna have to talk to MooseJuice about that. I was going to help but got caught up in other work so I'm not rightly sure. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 14:42, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ? "Senpai noticed you." What? Cheese Lord (talk) 23:19, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Check it out on Know Your Meme 'cause I don't know how to rightly define it :P Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 02:19, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Sig test Moved here: User:Mr.Zalgopasta/Sandbox I figured it out... use this: " 'Sweet dreams...' " but this time check the little "use wikitext" box ok then it will show up [[User_talk:Benjaminthewill23123|'I'll walk you into the night.]] 20:31, September 16, 2012 (UTC) sorry bout that WITHOUT quotes ok. [[User_talk:Benjaminthewill23123|'''I'll walk you into the night.]] 20:33, September 16, 2012 (UTC) just use the code i gave you, if you need it again ill pm it to you. the talk page doesnt want to show raw code. and sorry if this is spam. [[User_talk:Benjaminthewill23123|'I'll walk you into the night.']] 20:34, September 16, 2012 (UTC) How long am I banned? ;__;CrwnThyFrnicatr (talk) 19:52, October 21, 2012 (UTC) 1 day, Crwn. Don't post screamers please. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 20:02, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Reason being? Okay I know I was banned from chat.. But what reason there? No harassment of any kind was in PM. Your mods are doing a shitty job and are ruining YOUR chat. How are you letting this happen? Please tell me cause you don't know what is next. They become admins. Ruin your shit again, Now your fucked. You better make a decision on why they banned me for nothing at all. NOTHING. Kenpachi312 (talk) 21:31, October 25, 2012 (UTC)Ken. You were being an insufferable douchebag when you've been warned countless time to act otherwise. Our mods are not doing a shitty job and ruining our chat. Seeing as I make it a point to take as many new mods/admins under my wing, I very much approve of the job they're doing. I do know what's next. Yes, some may become admins, and then the wiki is better off because all are quite competent at what they do. They didn't ban you Ken. I DID. ''Tem just left the message. See you in a week, Sweet dreams... 00:20, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead and edit Black shuck if you want. Simpl456 (talk) 20:48, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Simpl456 I have only posted one pasta so far: "The Walk." I haven't really gotten any feedback on it, so I don't know if it's good, or if I should try to write another one. Seeing as how you're an admin, I was wondering if you could take the time to please read my pasta and give me some feedback on it. Thank you for your time. Denalicain (talk) 03:11, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Can I ask you a question of why I was banned? I don't know who banned me, and I don't know why or how long. If you can please tell me, it would be greatly appreciated. 23:48, November 5, 2012 (UTC)ChocolateVriska23:48, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hey, Why you remove my Story (The Glitch Dragon from Zelda: Skyward Sword)? I just want to know why it's remove before I rewrite it. If you want me to write the story more longer. Then I'll try to add more parts of the story as hard as I can. I hope you respond to me with a error of my story. Good luck! - ABOhiccups Your Avatar Can you give me the source/a link to the image of your avatar please? (The Tree) Thanks The Aeronaut (talk) 18:41, November 14, 2012 (UTC) My Theory pasta http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Yet_another_King_of_the_Hill_theory?action=edit&redlink=1 ...So i think it didn't have too many grammar mistakes, it wasn't a wall of text, it wasn't a troll pasta, it wasn't even a goddamn Pokemon pasta. Why in the miracle of the internetz was the story deleted? Tomohiro100500 (talk) 21:38, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Probably because the story was bad. This is a literary site and the ''content' ''of the story is just as important as the grammar ,etc. We'll laugh at that old bloodshot moon in that burgundy sky 23:02, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Ever seeen this? Ever seen this? It's really cool. http://www.radiohead.com/Archive/Site2/ WalkingDitto (talk) 21:01, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Sick. What is this even? Also, do remember to leave a new heading Oooohhh that real hooodd. He gonna get slapped though.You heard what Nietzsche said, "You stare into the abyss long enough, and it's gonna stare right back at ya". 00:25, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Whole la whole lotta butthurt... WHY DID YOU DELETE MY POST Deeton (talk) 20:33, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :umad LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:37, January 3, 2013 (UTC Seems like I was a little late to the party O.o Anyone have any idea what this dude's talkin' about? From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 17:11, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm guessing he's butthurt that you deleted a page that he created, possibly for being considered spam (I'm guessing that because he's currently blocked for creating spam pages. Wouldn't be surprised if he had done it before). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:09, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Wolf Moon Mr Zalgopasta someone fixed my story can you take down the notice now the person who fixed it was LOLSKELETONSCreepypastaBoy (talk) 03:44, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :It's ''LOL''SKELETONS. No "Z". Also, please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:37, January 11, 2013 (UTC) *A-hem* Super Mario Noshine I only marked this for deletion today. Please either wait at least three days before deleting it or use another reason for deletion. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 21:10, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah that's my bad. Force of habit took over and I put "Marked for deletion" as the reason as opposed to "Spinoff" (it read like a haunted videogame) as the reason for deletion ^_^ From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 21:12, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :K. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 21:13, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Also, for things like "haunted game/computer file" pastas or ".exe-styled" pastas, I suggest using this template instead. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 21:16, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, Thanks. I didn't even realize a Blacklist template was made. :Who made it? :From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 21:18, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Shini. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 21:19, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :I thought she made the "Spinoff" template, no? From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 21:23, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Zalgo... I've noticed you seem to scoure through the site administration categories a lot... Do you think you could, perchance, help out with these pages? Read this blog post for further details. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 17:43, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I'll help with it if I can after I finish taking care of some of the Unfinished Pages category. Sure thing. From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 17:45, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Yup, you're doing just fine. Thanks for the help. P.S. once you're sure that a page has been sufficiently cleaned up, could you remove the template from the top of the page? Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 19:59, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, I think I can trust you to evaluate a page as cleaned up or not. I would still review them myself after you've cleaned them up, but I wouldn't mind if you removed the template if you deem them to be cleaned up. Just use your best judgement. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 20:10, February 11, 2013 (UTC) about the devil story.. I'm ok with you deleting it, but could I please have the content in it? I was doing it in pure instinct, so I don't have any copies of it, I'm gonna finish it, but I'll do it in pastebin for now until ifnished, now can I have the content in it so I can backup it? I have a dark life, but twilight is my souls true name 01:34, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Itachi0613 (talk) 21:29, February 13, 2013 (UTC)I would greatly appreciate someone to help revise my creepypasta, this is of course my first attempt. I noticed mine was longer than a lot of them on here, so if perhaps I can use the editing system more frequently because I worked hard on that story. Perhaps if some revising is needed, I just need to better recognize the controls. I have a few creepypasta's in mind so I would like some help here. :...What? Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 23:06, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 05:41, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Thanks for the notification :))))))) From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 22:54, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Mr.Zalgopasta, make sure to edit your talk page and not the template page next time. ^ The above message is a TEMPLATE, which I made so I could post this information on every admin's talk page at once. By clicking the header, you went into edit mode for the template rather than the section of your talk page. Next time, I suggest you click the section header directly above it and scroll down to where the little green puzzle piece icon for templates is (if you use Visual Mode) and leave the message below that. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 05:57, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Concept Cars Concept cars are SO COOL. I can't stand that they're never actually produced, and the ones that are you never hear about... Like the Cittroen Survolt. [[User:EvraVon53|'''Evra The Kid]] 21:54, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Complete A new category I added today. There's always pastas that aren't quite deserving of Marked for Review, and not quite for Needs Editing either, etc. Some pastas have errors and some pastas need further editing, but it's not quite enough to be Marked for Review, either... Well, this is why I've created the Complete category. It's VCROC and Admin-only (since regular users don't usually know if pages are edited enough). This category is for pages that are 100% complete and need absolutely no further editing. So, when you look through a page, and you see the 'complete' category at the bottom of the page, you'll know that it doesn't need editing/ has been approved by an admin and stuff. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 18:25, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry Zalgo.It wont happen again.Watching,From a post up high,wherever you can see ships afar (talk) 22:09, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Mhm ^_^ From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 22:11, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry >.< Sorry about that, I'm not familiar with US timezones. :) Two-A (talk) 06:23, March 28, 2013 (UTC)Two-A Yo Zalgo, Am I now accepted back in the chat? Dunno how long I have been banned, but I'd like to come back if that's allowed. -Mewfan Nihil aliud scit necessitas quam vincere. --Syrus (talk) 19:45, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Nope... From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 23:30, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, in that case, I'm off to fanfiction.net, See ya with your sucky site ClericOfMadness, the rules aren't so idiotic @ FF. Nihil aliud scit necessitas quam vincere. --Syrus (talk) 17:47, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Toodles! From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 20:06, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me Mr. Zalgopasta, but I was wondering what you changed ie edited in the story. Circle of Insecurity. I noticed it was a semi-plagarism and added that part. Thank you for your time, and I look forward to a response.Septogram7 (talk) 02:40, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I see you're into music. Well I recorded a song myself. :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PNlqQD6xuFE [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 02:09, April 26, 2013 (UTC) THERE I FIXED IT http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Cousin_Zalgy%27s_Talk_Archive_1?diff=393492&oldid=195318 I FIXD YO FUCKIN TALK ARCHIVE FORE U!!!!1@!@!!! AFGFHFGJJ,HLGHGL;.F'GH]L LOLSKELETONS Talk • 05:30, April 27, 2013 (UTC) hi hi my name is benjamin and heres what I look like i hop you like :) http://i.imgur.com/MvCpE39.jpg Substituting templates Please substitute talk page templates. Instead of doing, say, , do . See w:Help:Substituting templates for further info. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 02:01, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :And, just to be absolutely clear, '''''ONLY do this for talk page templates. Do not do this for, say, BAD, Template:FFD, UNFIN, etc. Not saying you will; just a precaution... — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 02:08, July 4, 2013 (UTC) H'i. Im just leaving a request. I made a creepypasta called Mc. Donald's Secret, but now I noticed I didn't write the title right. I was asking if maybe you could change it to McDonald's Secret. It would mean alot! Thanks! Hi! I was wondering if you could rename a creepypasta. I wrote the title wrong. Its called Mc. Donald's Secret. Can you rename it to McDonald's Secret? It would mean alot to me! Thanks! 54timmy (talk) 21:16, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey I do have a question. How do you add stories and stuff? (Valetinadusk (talk) 03:03, July 15, 2013 (UTC)) Permission to change my email in my profile? Hey Zalgo, I wanted to know if you could change my email to soraclaw@gmail.com It would be greatly appreciated since my old email is not used anymore Oh, and I am also seeking permission to keep my alternate account: Cybersoul He is sometimes used in a skit, or when I am accidently banned for a false reason(happened long time ago) Finalclaw out. Master of darkness and light, bound to no element, this entity is ruthless, cruel, but fair, when he looks at you he sees your whole soul, and if your heart is tipped to the darkness, or to the light, run, and hope he doesn't think you're worthy.... 18:19, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Re AB As an administrator you have the ability to bypass the filters. Meaning you can upload the story for them and add credits at the top. 'Princess Platinum Talk Creepypasta Thu Jul 18 2013 17:47:20 GMT-0400 (EDT) How do I leave the tag OC? Fastwill34 (talk) 22:07, July 18, 2013 (UTC)Will message I'm sorry for the personal attacks in that thread. It was childish and foolish to say those hurtful words. And I do apologize. However. I still stand by my opinion this copyrights issue needs to be taken more seriously. I love this wiki. I don't want it shut down. I love the people here too. So can we agree to disagree? "An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind" Never sleep with cacti. They sting. (talk) 06:09, August 19, 2013 (UTC) What's done is done. It's all in the past, mang. For the record, though, no one was arguing that the copyright thing needs to be taken more seriously. From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 20:39, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm kinda new to Wikia...and I was wondering how to delete blog posts, and edit titles of them? Sadie H (talk) 20:14, August 22, 2013 (UTC)Sadie H Hi Mr.Zalgo Umm I was Fom Chat and Umm can you help me learn the rules on the chatroom?Thank you...XXJeff-KillzXx (talk) 23:43, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your help. :)XXJeff-KillzXx (talk) 00:13, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Testing This is a test of the admin notification system [[User:Princess Platinum|''Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 04:26, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Final Notification (Admin Only) To use admin notify please visit http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AdminNotify [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 04:34, August 25, 2013 (UTC) To Use To use AdminNotify you must visit (ignore the redlink it is a valid page). You then click the Notify button. A modal will pop up asking for your input. After typing your message click submit. NOTE: please wait up to 6 sedonds before leaving the page and only click the button once okay. Clicking it repeatedly will keep activatimg the system and therefore spamming everyone with messages. Leaving the page to soon will result in not everyone getting the message. Thank you for your time and cooperation e.o [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 19:48, August 25, 2013 (UTC) test I am testing the new feature to see if it works. So um... Flareon. 19:51, August 25, 2013 (UTC) why was my post deleted?!?!?!?!?! Cotaro (talk) 02:29, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :I deleted it because it was a spinoff. I believe I left a message on your talk page about that. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 02:31, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Do Not Give Wolfen Chat Moderator As he lost his rights before he has been barred permanently from obtaining such rights. (VCROC ignore this) [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 19:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) A little conspicuous, eh? Whatever. I didn't know he was applying in the first place. From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 19:19, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :Ma bad, I need to add the minor flag. -- Prinplat [w:c:devOpen Source[]] : Only Tags? Hey,Mr.Zalgo uwu I really want to know,In the story "Skroll" I have to edit only tags,right? You pretty much have to edit the entire story. The thing was filled with grammatcial and spelling errors. Sweet dreams... 18:14, August 28, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Please leave your signature and please please please please please please please please please leave a new heading whenever you post something that doesn't have to do with what was/is being said above. EDIT: Jk. You got a warning for the categories violation so I'm not adding any more time. Critic's Ban Do not extend, shorten, or tamper with the ban of Critic of Sadness. The time has been set appropriately and it will stay in said time. VCROC, please ignore this as it does not concern you. 00:09, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Skype check your e-mail The Untimely Gentleman (talk) 01:06, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate File Deletion Protocol This should probably come as no surprise, but I'm seeing redlink images on older pages. When you delete photos that are listed as being on other pages, please tell what the dupe file is, please. ClericofMadness (talk) 00:33, September 6, 2013 (UTC) IMPORTANT PLEASE READ Thread:168278 That is all. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 02:33, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Talk archives Admins (this includes VCROC) with talk archives in the main (article) namespace: '''Please move your talk archives into your talk namespace.' They do not belong in the mainspace for several reasons, including (but not limited to): * The mainspace is for content relevant to our mission (read: pastas). * They're not important enough to even be considered content. * They're not important period. * They keep popping up in maintenance reports such as . * They also appear in (the "Article Index"). * They pop up occasionally when you click " ". So, in short, move them out of the mainspace or they will be deleted. You can always restore them and move them to your talk space anyway. For those of you who don't have talk archives in the main namespace, ignore this. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 22:24, September 24, 2013 (UTC) WRONG GUY BANNED you have the wrong guy. if you have seen the screencaps by zack it is proven it was me who harrased him and not noah. even if he did , i annoyed and harassed zack 10x more than anyone else. Call it what u want but give noah two weeks at max. and extend mine to two month as this is absurd. i have already told this to cas on facebook. Basitsnake (talk) 09:06, November 25, 2013 (UTC) In reference to Ectobiologist's recent post What Zack said in chat, and what he clearly requested to everybody in a public way, was to directly tell an Administrator or Moderator what they thought about them and/or what could be corrected, instead of insulting them in separate places or calling them a lot of things in some other chat or social media. Just notifying. [[File:Firma.png]] (talk) 20:47, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ... Creeper198 (talk) 04:03, December 2, 2013 (UTC) M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M COMES M M M M M M By yours "Creeper198" [ O O ] Uh... Hi... Sweet dreams... 04:05, December 2, 2013 (UTC) My Creepypasta :-: Can you at least tell me whats wrong with my creepypasta before you flag it?! Just remember i'm Aussie, and we spell differently than Americans. I also tried really hard on that creepy pasta. EverAfterHighFreak (talk) 03:16, December 24, 2013 (UTC) sorry for bothering, but I'm new here and I don't know if I oc my content and added it to the user submissions. Could you see if I did anything wrong maybe or say what I specifically need to do? how to OC and user submission Thibautpoisson (talk) 03:37, December 24, 2013 (UTC)hello, I'm new to the site and I created a creepypaste of my own, but I don't know if I properly did the OC thing and user submission. I accidently left a message without headline, so ignore that, but I need to know if I did it properly cause I don't want to lose my story or that my story is beign edited to something completely diffrent. I hope you could help me with my problem Thibautpoisson (talk) 03:42, December 24, 2013 (UTC) hello, the name of my story is called: lost child I added it normally to the category OC but I still see that people are editing it :/ is that normal or is did I do somethin perhaps wrong? Editing Today is the only day i can edit my story, since tommorrow is christmas and then its boxing day, i might not be able to get the editing done in time. :( Thibautpoisson (talk) 04:46, December 24, 2013 (UTC)hey, I just found out that my creepypasta was deleted by ImGonnaBeThatGuy is said that it didn't meet the quality standards, but I think I did pretty good for the quality standarts. Or am I just wrong about that? Re: Yeah, go ahead. Delete the categories altogether while you're at it. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:26, February 2, 2014 (UTC) : I mean, just Unfinished Pages and Needs Editing, not ALL the categories. Those two are kind of useless now. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:30, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi... can you help me? This is Tyler (Lord Pancakes')brother. I'm new to this website, but can I post a page about my brother and about his life? If so, how? --Lord Pancakes (talk) 01:14, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi I recognized you deleted a halo 3 creepypasta titled halo 3 half flood glitch- a special gift. I was wondering if you could send me a copy of it for my entertainment please? I am interested in reading it and can't find it else where. Kenmister1 (talk) 22:15, March 11, 2014 (UTC) APRIL FOOLS AF I don't know if you remember me, but I left a page that clogged the servers since I didn't add it to the Article Listing. I apologize for the past, as I was younger and wasn't thinking clearly. I will abide by the rules. Apologies For Times Long Passed You may or may not remember me, but I apologize for how I acted when I posted a story that clogged the servers. I will abide by the rules from now on. My bad, apologies. I was younger then, but now I realize. Johhny65 (talk) 23:16, October 15, 2014 (UTC) come back or I'll claw your eyes out and feed them to Cujo. I miss you, buddy. :( I opened my Eye, and there We were. (talk) 01:22, November 4, 2014 (UTC) For if you ever look back here What's good? The year is 2017 and I was checking through the wiki for a trip down memory lane haha. My email's still on my user profile if you feel like catching up --[[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 07:26, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Karma Dear Mr. Zalgopasta, Your work, Karma, inspired me and my friends and so we adapted it into a short film. It is not monetized in any way and credit to you is given. I emailed your account listed on your creepypasta wiki page, but received no response, so I thought I'd try here in a desperate attempt to reach you. You can watch the film here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRgI8Cq6Bws Gosh Bless, Senator Banes Senatorbanes666 (talk) 06:10, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Your Very Own Category Hey, I don't know if you'll ever see this, but you have enough articles on this wiki to qualify for your own custom author category. Let an admin know if you are interested. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 07:18, November 16, 2019 (UTC)